vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yang Xiao Long
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= Summary Yang Xiao Long is one of the main characters and the fifth character introduced in RWBY. A yellow-haired girl and Ruby Rose's older half-sister, she wields twin shotgun gauntlets called Ember Celica. Easily the most hotheaded member of the group, when she gets very angry or if her hair is damaged during battle, she completely loses her temper. Her semblance is fire, where she uses flames and bullets against the enemy when she loses her temper and her eyes change from purple to red, and her hair glows a bright yellow. When fighting, Yang gets stronger with each hit she takes and uses the enemy's energy to fight back. Yang is the "big sister" of the group, caring deeply for her teammates. She is also very optimistic, never giving up in battle and hard times. Yang has revealed that her birth mother left her shortly after Yang was born and hasn't been seen since, but Yang is determined to find her, ever since she realized that Summer Rose wasn't her biological mother. Yang wanted to become a Huntress because of the adventure, as she is a thrill-seeker in search of a life where she doesn't know what lies ahead for her. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with her Semblance | High 8-C, higher with her Semblance | 8-B, higher with her Semblance Name: Yang Xiao Long Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 | 19 Classification: Human, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Able to convert damage into power with her Semblance, Energy Projection, Limited Fire Manipulation (Via her Semblance), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel herself using Ember Celica), Shockwave Generation Attack Potency: Building level+ (Punched Lie Ren hard enough to blow away the nearby tables. Could force the beak of a [[Nevermore] open]. Partially destroyed a field of ice made by Weiss Schnee, Simultaneously defeated three members of Team ABRN with one attack, though after a hard battle), Large Building level with her Semblance (Can absorb the damage she takes and convert it into energy, solidly boosting her physical strength. With it she has been able to stomp Junior, who had been overpowering her just moments before, shattered the arm of a prototype Atlesian Paladin, which could overpower all four member of Team RWBY, and later destroyed it completely, and overpowered Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet followed by oneshotting Neon Katt) | Large Building level (Far stronger than before, and also matched Nora Valkyrie in an armwrestling contest), higher with her Semblance | City Block level (Able to fight on par with Adam Taurus and alongside Qrow Branwen as equals against the Grimm Sphinx. Comparable to Ruby, who could stagger the Atlesian Colossus), higher with her Semblance (Broke through Adam's aura in a single punch) Speed: Hypersonic (Ran down a bridge and then up a pillar before the rubble falling in the previous scene could move) | Hypersonic+ (Equal to Blake Belladonna and comparable to Sun Wukong) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Ruby and comparable to Nora), higher with her Semblance | At least Class K, higher with her Semblance Striking Strength: Building Class+, Large Building Class with her Semblance | Large Building Class, higher with her Semblance | City Block Class, higher with her Semblance Durability: Building level+ '''(Could withstand casual kicks from Mercury Black, who effortlessly pushed back an attack that dealt this much damage, and could also brush off continuous strikes from Neon Katt), '''Large Building level with her Semblance and Aura (Casually stopped a punch from a prototype Atlesian Paladin. Her aura her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) | Large Building level (Comparable to Ruby Rose), higher with her Semblance, City Block level with her Aura (Should be comparable to the rest of Team RWBY, who can take a couple of hits from the likes of Vernal before her Aura depletes) | City Block level (Took hits from the Grimm Sphinx, which took the combined efforts of Ruby and Qrow to take out. Took hits from Adam), higher with her Semblance and Aura (Blocked an attack from Adam's Moonslice with his own semblance active when she activated hers) Stamina: High. Capable of fighting Grimm for an entire day straight before getting tired Range: Standard melee range to hundreds of meters with gauntlets Standard Equipment: Ember Celica (Ranged Shot Gauntlet) | Ember Celica, Her prosthetic arm, her motercycle Intelligence: Average (Yang is a highly skilled fighter, being able to outmatch groups of enemies and monsters much larger than herself in hand to hand combat. Her fighting style is much more aggressive than that of her teammates, bearing resemblance to a combination of boxing and kickboxing. However her brawler fighting style is representative of her personality, as her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. After losing her arm in an encounter with Adam Taurus and gaining a mechanical replacement, she spent several months receiving one on one combat training from her father, a professional huntsman, as well as learning how to to balance her driven and positive nature without overconfidence or agitation) Weaknesses: Hot-headed, Not very skilled fighting against opponents whose fighting style revolves around kicks as well as opponents who are adept at dodging attacks (Which is how she was beaten by Neo), Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. | Suffers from PTSD from losing her arm (Which manifests as her left arm shaking), Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Vol 1-3= |-|Vol 4 Onwards= *'Ember Celica:' Yang's primary weapon is a former pair, now singular, of gauntlets known as Ember Celica. When Yang throws a punch, she can shoot explosive rounds from Ember Celica for ranged attacks, although not every single jab activates the weapon. Yang has two types of ammunition she can utilize with Ember Celica; Standard Shells and Red Shells. Standard shells create pulses of raw kinetic energy that have no solid projectiles, while Red Shells are a solid projectile that explodes on contact. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil, which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements, the force being able to launch her high in the air. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat. After the events of "Heroes and Monsters", Yang only has one Ember Celica, due to her lost arm. **'Prosthetic Arm:' After losing one of her arms at the end of Volume 3, she obtained an Atlesian prosthetic arm, which has a number of special functions she can activate. The arm can be removed with the push of a button, fire a fist that can retract back for a long ranged attack, and has a set of guns similar to Ember Celica that can come out of the arm and fire. **'Quake:' Yang strikes the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks enemies back and shatters the ground beneath her. **'Sunbreaker:' Yang unleashes a devastating uppercut, launching herself off the ground and knocking anyone hit into the air. **'Blast Wave:' Yang punches with enough force to release a series of three large shockwaves that increase in size as they travel away from her. *'Semblance: Wreathed in Flames:' Yang's Semblance is the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it twice as hard at her opponent, effectively making her faster and stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from lilac to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance, though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair. However, Yang's Semblance does not grant her invincibility, and she does take damage from her opponents, as shown when Adam Taurus cuts her right arm off with Wilt and Blush. Although a powerful Semblance, Yang is unable to power it up without taking damage first, and fighters well-versed in dodging attacks can frustrate Yang, making her attacks predictable and easily avoided, rendering the added power useless. Her anger also causes her to unintentionally activate her Semblance, even if she is not in a battle. Key: Volume 1-3 | Volume 4-5 | Volume 6 Onwards Gallery YangBlaz.png|Yang Xiao Long in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Amity arena website yang xiao long.png|Yang Xiao Long in RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY_mobile_game_00011.png|Yang in RWBY (Mobile Game) Yang_Combat_Ready_Cards_06.jpg|Yang in RWBY: Combat Ready 27540069_10156170064078552_2579705437734359888_n.jpg|Yang in the Manga Others Notable Victories: Doomfist (Overwatch) Doomfist's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Yang was used, Speed was Equalized) Ed (Ed, Edd and Eddy) Ed's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Yang was used, Speed was Equalized) Katsuragi (Senran Kagura) Kat's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Yang was used, Speed was Equalized) Bane (DC Comics) Bane's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Yang was used, Speed was Equalized) Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Bakugou's Profile (Note: 8-C versions of each were used, Speed was Equalized) Taishiro Toyomitsu (My Hero Academia) Toyomitsu's Profile (Note: 8-C versions of each were used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Chicken (Nuclear Throne (Verse)) Chicken's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Yang was used and Chicken had the Black Sword, Speed was Equalized) Renamon (Digimon) Renamon's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Yang was used, Speed was Equalized) Knack (Knack) Knack's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Yang and Colossal Knack were used, Speed was Equalized) SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) SCP-076’s Profile (Note: High 8-C versions of each were used, Speed was Equalized and The Thorn was restricted) Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!) Kanade's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Yang was used) Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Yang and Mk 5 Iron Man were used, Speed was Equalized) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Hiei’s Profile (Note: High 8-C versions of each were used, Speed was equalized) Po (Kung Fu Panda) Po's Profile (Note: KFP 2 Po and Vol 1-4 Yang were used, Speed was Equalized) Dr. Bright (SCP Foundation) Bright's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Yang was used, Speed was Equalized) Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Yang and Part 1 Dio were used, Speed was Equalized) Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Yang and Giorno without GER were used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Boxers Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Adventurers Category:Internet Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Bikers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Vibration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8